Poison Apple
by Reilon
Summary: Sebastian convinces Ceil to go trick or treating, even going as far as to make his costume. What is the costume, and how will this play out? [Yaoi pairing] SebastianxCiel, or SebaCiel Fluff
1. Chapter 1

_ Poison Apple_

Ciel Phantomhive sighed as his butler drew back the curtains, waking him up for another day. Every day. Every single day. He always woke up, went about his daily life, and everything was normal. Or at least, as normal as life can be when you have a demon as your butler.

However, today wasn't just any old day. No; today was Halloween, and the manor was a popular place for children to go and get their Halloween goodies and things and stuff because why not.

_I guess there's no helping it. Every year bears the same holiday. I guess I'll just have to learn to live with it._

His butler, Sebastian, seemed to share his train of thought.

"Another year of Halloween. Isn't that right, young master?" He asked, as he picked out the clothes that his young lord would wear that day. He had picked a dark blue, woolen shirt with a black jacket to wear over it, and black, stretchy pants.

"Indeed, though you should already know that well enough not to ask me. You _are _a demon, after all." Ciel said, swinging over the edge of his bedside to allow his butler to dress him.

As he was getting dressed, Sebastian raised a question that caught Ciel by surprise.

"Young master, would you like to go trick or treating this year?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do I _look_ like the type of person who would want to go trick or treating? I'm much too old for that type of thing." He said, waving his hand to dismiss the thought.

Sebastian allowed a small, mischievous smile to form across his lips. "Well, my lord, you _are_ a child. I thought that your love for sweet things would be enough to compel you to go trick or treating this year."

Ciel sent him a poisonous look, but Sebastian was not intimidated in the slightest. "I can have a costume ready for you by this afternoon if you'd like." He said sweetly.

Sighing, the young earl gave in, knowing that his butler would continue this until he agreed to go. "Very well then. I expect that you'll have a decent enough idea of what costume to get."

Sebastian had a triumphant look in his eyes at knowing that he had won. He kneeled down, right hand upon his breast.

"Yes, my Lord."

At the stroke of noon, Ciel was finishing up the last of his work for the day when Sebastian knocked on the door to the study.

"Enter." Ciel said, with a hint of dread in his voice. He had a feeling that he knew what Sebastian had gotten for him to wear, and he wasn't all too eager to wear it around in public.

The door opened, and Sebastian walked in, with a large box in his hands. The box itself was black, with a dark cerulean ribbon wrapped around it. He walked over to the desk, placing it down before Ciel with a smirk.

Hesitantly, Ciel removed the bow and lifted the lid. Peering inside it, he let out a loud groan.

"_Sebastian!_"

Inside the box, a black costume lay in it. It would have been okay, if the costume didn't come with furry cat ears and a tail to match.

Sebastian chuckled at the unamused glare that was promptly sent his way. His chuckle only made Ciel angrier. He promptly slapped Sebastian, making a bright red handprint that faded quickly.

Sebastian made a hurt face and sighed at his master.

"Young master, I think that you would look very charming in that costume. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must leave to fix treats for the children that will be visiting later." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Ciel alone in the study.

_I guess I have no other choice if I want to go trick or treating. Damn that demon, he knows that this will embarrass me to hell. He also knows that I'm going to do it because of my liking for sweet things. _

He yawned, a wave of drowsiness flooding through him suddenly. As he laid his arms on the table and nestled his head to fit comfortably on them, he was unaware of Sebastian's highly amused presence on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up thirty minutes later, he was still at his desk, but something was wrong. Ciel looked down, and felt like slamming his face down onto the desk.

While he had been napping, Sebastian had snuck in and dressed him. He was now sitting there with the cat costume comfortably hugging his body.

If the costume could pick up senses, the tail would probably be lashing. In fact, he _did_ feel something moving back there. He looked behind him and groaned. The tail _was _lashing side to side, expressing his anger. "Of course it can do that. It was made by a demon, after all." He muttered darkly.

"Sebastian, come here!" He yelled angrily. The ears on his head were now flattened against his head, making him seem even more catlike. _Now all I need to do is calm down and meow like a cat and I'll have Sebastian swooning over me in an instant. _He shuddered at the thought.

Sebastian poked his head in through the door, smirking when he saw his young master's angry expression and lashing tail.

"Are you ready, young master? It's almost time for Halloween." He said tauntingly.

"Damn it, Sebastian, why would you do this to me?" Ciel fumed, sending a piercing glare. Sebastian just returned his gaze with mock surprise. "Because it's almost time for Halloween, my lord! It wouldn't be right to not have you dressed and ready by the time people begin to arrive." He replied happily.

Ciel sighed. _This is going to be a long day…_

_About 10 minutes later~!_

"Young master, it's almost time."

"…Fine. Let's just get this over with. Come on Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

~oOo~

As they walked through the streets of London, Ciel couldn't help but feel like everyone they walked past were judging him and his kitty ears. It wasn't like he could help it, it was his butler's fault, anyway. He watched the many goblins, werewolves, witches, hooded figures, and swampy creatures as they all paraded down the streets, bags filled with candies that they had collected. _Why couldn't I just wear a normal costume..? _

A small white figure, wrapped in bed sheets caught his eye, and he watched as a small boy dressed up like a ghost walked with his mother to one of the smaller houses. As the boy rang the doorbell, an old lady opened up, greeting the kid with a large smile. The lady promptly handed a handful of candy to the kid, which he took greedily, stuffing it in his bag.

As the boy and his mother ran off, Ciel decided that he would visit the old woman's house first, since she seemed a nice enough lady. As he walked up, she swooned, presumably from his costume.

"Ooh, my goodness, you're simply too adorable young lad! Would you like some candy?" She reached for what must have been the candy bowl, because she drew forth a handful of sweets that she handed to Ciel.

"Err, trick or treat?" He awkwardly held out his candy bag, feeling a bit ashamed that he, the earl of Phantomhive, was taking a handout of candy from an old lady.

"Uh, thank you…" He stuttered as she dropped the sweets into the bag.

"You're welcome lad! Oh! I have a candy apple that you can have as well!" She beamed, producing a candy apple from where the candy bowl was. Ciel muttered his thanks, and took it. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as Ciel handed the delicious sweet over to him so that he could carry it. Ciel quickly walked away, heading further down the street to get away from the awkward situation he was in.

After about seven houses, Ciel had had enough of people swooning over his kitty ears and remarks about his tail. One of the house owners had asked if he was a pirate cat, which lead to Sebastian stepping in and explaining that Ciel had wounded his eye, and wore the eye patch to cover it up. Ciel had gotten quite an amount of candy from said house owner, probably out of sympathy. No matter what the reason was, he had his bag filled to the brim, and had given it to Sebastian to carry.

"Sebastian, I'm ready to head back to the manor." He said.

Sebastian looked at him. "Already? But we only just started to-"

"-Can you not see that the bag you're carrying is filled up with candy? Honestly, you're as blind as a bat, even if you _are_ a demon." Ciel snapped, tail lashing back and forth.

Sebastian smirked and shook the bag, holding it out to Ciel. When he peered in, the candy had all settled down and only took up half of the bag. Ciel frowned.

"My mind is still made. I want to return to the manor."

Sebastian sighed. "Very well, my lord."

Picking his master up bridal-style, Sebastian leapt up onto the rooftops, heading at top speed back to the manor.

~oOo~

As they reached the manor, Sebastian slowed, stopping once he reached the entrance. Pulling the door open with one hand, while the other held his young master clutched onto his chest, he stepped inside.

"It looks like the others have already given out the sweets and went to sleep." Sebastian commented when the Phantomhive servants didn't greet them upon their arrival.

As Sebastian brought his master to his bedroom, Ciel hopped down, grabbing the bag of candy and spreading it out on the floor. Sebastian still had the candy apple, which Ciel reached for.

As his hand closed around it, he tried to pull it away, but Sebastian wouldn't let go of it. Instead, he had a blank expression as he looked at his master.

"Sebastian, are you going to let go of the apple?" He asked in annoyance.

"My apologies, my lord, but I cannot allow you to eat the apple. You see, it had poison in it." Sebastian replied.

Ciel blinked. "Huh? That old lady poisoned it?"

"It would appear to be the case, my lord."

Ciel sighed. It seemed like he always had some sort of danger thrown at him from every possible thing. Of course, Sebastian would protect him from anything thrown his way, but still. He huffed at the proud face Sebastian had at discovering the poison.

"Why do you look so proud, Sebastian? It's not like you wouldn't be able to sense that it was poisoned." He questioned, sitting down and reaching for one of the smaller candies that had fallen out from the open bag.

Sebastian looked at him. "I could have left it so that you would eat the apple and gotten sick, if that's what you would have liked." Ciel snorted at this. "That would be in violation of the contract, Sebastian." He said, un-wrapping the pink candy and popping it into his mouth.

Sebastian watched as he placed the candy in his mouth, and smirked.

"May I have some of your candy, my lord?" He asked, sitting down next to Ciel.

Ciel scoffed at the fact that a demon was begging him for candy. _How pathetic. A demon asking a human for Halloween candy... He's up to something. _His eyes narrowed at the demon.

"Sorry, but I'm not fond of sharing my candy with a demon. If you want a piece, you'll have to take it from me." He replied sardonically. A small smile appeared on Sebastian's lips, and he leaned in close to Ciel, close enough to smell the candy on the boy's breath.

"S-sebastian… What are you doing?" Ciel stammered, leaning away from the demon. Sebastian's eyes glowed crimson, and he continued to lean closer, until Ciel lost his balance and fell backwards. He never touched the floor, however, because Sebastian was hovered over him instantly, one arm wrapped around to protect him from hitting the floor.

Sebastian chuckled, leaning in the rest of the way. Ciel made a small, surprised noise as their lips connected, but he couldn't pull away. Sebastian smirked into the kiss, slowly lowering Ciel until he was lying on his back, and Sebastian was straddling him, keeping him pinned down.

Being the demon that he was, Sebastian snaked his tongue in to Ciel's mouth, and began to search for the candy, making Ciel's cat tail fluff up. Upon finding it, he moved his tongue so that the candy was moved from Ciel's tongue to his. Sensing that his candy was being stolen, Ciel instinctively tried to fight back, engaging in a tongue battle for the piece of candy.

Of course, Sebastian was able to easily win the battle. After all, he couldtie a cherry stem in a knot with his tongue_._ Obviously, he hadn't been lying when he had said that. He pulled away an amused smirk on his face as he watched Ciel wriggle out from under him, wiping his mouth furiously with his sleeve, tail lashing back and forth.

"D-damn it, Sebastian!" He sputtered, daggers shooting from his eyes.

Sebastian's smirk grew wider. "That candy was good, my lord. I don't think that it was poisoned." He teased, playfully sticking out his tongue, the pink candy balanced on the tip.

"Bah, go back to Hell, demon." Ciel spat. Sebastian grinned. "If that's what you wish, my lord." He said teasingly, standing up. Ciel's frown only grew as he glared at his butler.

Sebastian chuckled. His master was much akin to the poisoned apple that the old woman had handed to him. He could appear so innocent, wrapped in a sweet disguise. But in reality he was lethal and sour.

"Happy Halloween, my lord!"


End file.
